Supporting remote databases or servers having limited hardware capacity (including limited central processing units, limited random access memory, and limited bandwidth) with time-sensitive data from a central location has involved the transmittal of cached data in response to determining that these remote databases or servers require the data. Typical cache replacement policies of least recently used (LRU), first in first out (FIFO), time aware least recently used (TLRU), and the like have been used to maintain the cached data at each of these remote databases and servers. However, these current systems do not provide cached data to the remote databases or servers at a point in time prior to when the data is required by the databases and do not account for expected time-based maintenance of the cached data.